Baby, Baby & Baby?
by I'm Whelmed
Summary: Wonder Woman and Batman's emotions for each other are released and they have a baby, Katia. But on top of the new arrival, come's Robin's feelings and thoughts. Katia's mother feels her amazonian powers coming in the distant future. Baby 1, Baby 2 then Baby 3.
1. Chapter 1

**WonderBat baby troubles - Title set to change. **

Ever wondered why Batman and Wonder Woman's feelings came to be? Our little tale begins fourteen years ago...**  
**

_December 1st 2012..._

Diana Prince was screaming in pain with her and Bruce Wayne's child on the way

"OH GREAT HERA!" Cried Diana screaming in agony. She held the Dark Knight's hand as if for dear life. She was now bright red and pushing, with all her might. A mighty grunt came from the woman. Then, out of no where came the soft cries of a little baby. A nurse carried her to clean the baby girl up a little.

"You did it, you truly are my Wonder Woman." Bruce said as the couple stared into each others eyes full of love. A smile crossed both the newly parent's faces.

"A baby girl." A girl that appeared to be a trainee nurse said while wiping the baby with a delicate touch, and handed her to Diana.

A couple minutes later, the league waltzed in with balloons, teddy bears, cards of all sorts.

"What's her name?" Inquired Oliver Queen a.k.a. Green Arrow.

"Well it's-" Began the un-costumed Wonder Woman who was cut off by her fiance "Undecided." Said the dark knight coldly

"I like Katie." Began Hawkgirl.

"What about...Katia?" Asked Diana as she looked at the dark knight. He smiled and looked down at the baby who buried herself in her mother's lap sleeping peacefully.

"We are now complete." Finished Bruce. And smiled at his fiance.


	2. Chapter 2 -WonderBat coming home

**Ah, I can't thank you all enough for reviewing, ****Reviews are what make me feel like stories are all worth while(:**

* * *

_Meanwhile at Wayne Manor..._

"Master Dick, come out from there!" Said the troubled butler, nearly running down to the Bat Cave.

Our little bird was hacking the hospital's security camera's to see if the baby was a girl or boy. Dick attached a cable to the BatComputer, frequently looking behind to see if Alfred was on his tail. Cautiously the young bird tapped his wrist computer and made sure the cable was in tight,

"By passing security, little bit of dodging files and voilà!" Smirked Dick.

His little Robin heads one by one turned from an angry face to a smirk. When all the faces turned to smirks popped up came a sign bearing the words 'Access denied' The bird narrowed his eyes and mouthed the words 'Batman' with a devilish smile creeping upon his little face.

"You think it's that easy to stop me? Me?! Ha! Prepare to eat those words!"

He immediately sat there tucked under the BatComputer typing away like there was no tomorrow, if anyone walked in they would have of thought the Joker filled his insane-ness into him as well as himself. After a couple of hours of typing, hacking and a little bit of snoozing came a faint voice.

"Dick!" Cried a voice that sounded Bruce-like. "Micul pasăre!" (Little bird!) Came the same voice.

"Dick! Unde ești?" (Where are you?) Came another voice.

He heard a faint babies cry, in the distance well from upstairs. Baby he thought a BABY. Images passed through Dick's mind of what life with a young baby might be like. The crying, nappy rashs, the sleepless nights - not that that bit will be a massive problem, the smelly nappies. He was in for it now. Oh boy he was, no getting out of it now.

"Dick?" Came Diana's voice from the hallway, "You here?" She said softly.

"Uh-huh." He said staring lifelessly into space. Still thinking about how it would be.

"How do you feel about all this?" She knelt to his size with her eye staring directly into his.

"Okay...I guess." He said

"Come and meet your new baby sister." She whispered into Dick's ear.

"Bine mami." (Okay mommy)

* * *

**A really sweet Diana/Dick moment I put in. Next chapter Dick's re-action to baby Katia(:**

**Until next time ^_-**


	3. Chapter 3 - Held her first

**Ah, I can't thank you all enough for reviewing, ****Reviews are what make me feel like stories are all worth while(:**

**A special shoutout to the anonymous reviewers, I wish you had accounts so then I could PM you. So please get accounts or I'll get Batsy on you. I. Mean. It.  
**

**Oh and I need some idea's 1 of 2 options:**

**1) Have WW and BM have a major fight and split up which will lead into the YJ season 1.  
**

**or...  
**

**2) Have the baby split them up then lead into YJ season 1.  
**

**I reeeeally need the help right now, otherwise I'll most likley lose control and bring the chaos! *Massive Klarion fangirl bit*  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - the Dick effect_

As Diana led the little bird upstairs to meet his new adoptive sister more thought passed through the acrobat's mind. Thought's about him and Bruce, how will it effect their relationship. He only focused on the bad things, not the good. The walk upstairs seemed long, but in reality took merely seconds. His eyes kept on looking from the floor to his 'mother', as if in no time at all the baby's crying grew louder and louder and LOUDER. Dick was getting really, really nervous now. He had a sister...well a adoptive sister anyway. He stopped half-way through the door with fear.

_What if she doesn't like me? What if she grows up hating me? Thought the acrobat._

"C'mon in Dick," whispered a voice that crept out of the living area and escaped the lips of the non costume wearing bat.

The boy was greeted by Alfred, the butler knelt down to Dick's height with great difficulty and whispered;

"I'll let you into a little secret Master Dick - If you believe she will hate you, then she will. If you don't believe she will hate you, she won't."

The cackling superhero let out a breath of relieve and believed the new-born baby girl wouldn't hate him and gazed at them. The soft smiles on everyone's faces, the child herself tucked her delicate little head into Diana's lap and Bruce looking down thinking how proud and happy he was.

_You've finally done it Wayne, something to protect, something to love. A family._

Our favorite little bird took baby steps towards the young family. And looked lovingly to the new member of their little family.

"Care to hold her little bird?" The raven-haired woman asked as she held her baby carefully out to Dick. "Her name is Katia. Katia Prince-Wayne." She smiled as Dick took hold of baby Katia.

Dick held his younger 'sibling' close holding the little bundle of joy than overcame the three of them.  
Each one was no happy.

* * *

**A crap chapter in my opinion. I will try to make them longer, I just don't know how to make them longer.**

**Can you review? Please? I WILL get Batsy on you. Tell him you took his daughter MWHAHAHA.  
**


End file.
